


It's not warm when she's away

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Danny and Mindy broke the headboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not warm when she's away

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is based off of a prompt requesting Danny's thoughts while Mindy is away. It started off as that, and then it turned into semi-agsty smut. So here ya go. I haven't finished a fic in a while. I hope you guys like it.

 

 

 

Week one isn’t so that bad.

 

They speak every night, and manage to carry this on halfway through week two. That’s when the universe decides to hurl a few obstacles their way, just to see how they’ll balance things jumping through hoops and other unforeseen metaphoric hurdles in the form of difficult deliveries, late night study sessions, and one or two of Morgan’s shenanigans that warrant Danny’s full attention.

 

But that’s okay. Because Danny is meant to visit at the end of week two. She’s excited, he’s excited, right up until Mrs. Jameson goes into early labor, throwing their plans off track almost immediately.

 

“I’m so sorry, babe,” He tells her once he gets a minute in the Doctor’s lounge. It’s the middle of the night; he’s on the couch, staring blankly at the muted TV screen, “The baby was in distress and I’m going to need to monitor them both for the next couple of days.”

 

“It’s okay, I understand,” Holding back tears, because it’s been a hard couple of weeks and she really needed to see her boyfriend. “Maybe next week.”

 

“Definitely next week.”

 

“Good.”

 

Silence passes between them, and he knows she’s disappointed. Hell, he’s disappointed. “I miss you, Min.”

 

“I miss you, too.”

 

“There’s a uh, Kardashians marathon on right now.”

 

“There is? Wait, is it really The Kardashains? Or one of the spin-offs? You always confuse those.”

 

“I don’t know, there’s the little one and the tall, funny one, is that Khloe?”

 

“Yes, that’s Khloe and Kourtney, nice job, babe!”

 

She seems perkier now, and this makes him smile. He hears her snuggle deep into her comforter, finally he relaxes and listens to her go on and on about the details of the Kardashian Klan and all the different spin-offs. The sound of her voice eventually lulls him to sleep.

 

He surprises her on a Wednesday. She catches him arguing with a hot dog vendor. About what she isn’t’ sure, she isn’t listening because he’s there and she’s missed him so much.

 

“Danny?” He turns in her direction, the deep frown on his face quickly disappearing the moment he spots her and something resembling a squeal escapes her before she runs right into his arms. He tastes like ketchup.

 

“Hi, you’re wearing the dress I like,” he mumbles in between kisses.

 

“What are you doing here?” She’s so quiet and surprised when she asks this and rakes her nails through his hair while she looks at his face like it’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen, and this month, it is. “I didn’t expect you until Friday.”

 

“I couldn’t wait to see you. Do you have some time now? You want to go get something to eat?”

 

“I do have some time, but I don’t want to get something to eat,” She says, already pulling at his hand in direction of her dorm, “Or maybe we could get something to eat after.”

 

Once he’s gone, she feels better. The weight of a new place and the pressures that come along with it are still big, but they don’t weigh as much.

 

Weeks trickle past them and sporadic visits here and there become easier to manage. Though, the goodbyes aren’t any less tear filled for a while.

 

Mindy gets good at her new life, really good, and sometimes when Danny comes to visit her, he has to ward off the sickening feeling that maybe he’s just a visitor, coming and going and not really belonging with her anymore. It’s stupid, and unbecoming, and so he doesn’t tell her.

 

After the shaky ground they landed on with the inappropriate occurrence with his friend’s wife’s foot, there really is no room for dramatics or misunderstandings anymore.

 

It’s nice and easy, steady as she goes. He’s missing her and remaining intact, perhaps fighting the actual act of missing her by remaining grumpy and predictably Danny, while Mindy forgives and understands and perhaps feels a little guilty about the whole thing.

 

But even Mindy isn’t that tolerant and one night, it all erupts into an ugly fight over the phone where he says things that are all too hateful and she says things that are all too spiteful. He’s too proud to apologize and she’s too sad and too guilt ridden to call him back once she hangs up on him while he’s in mid sentence.

 

It’s five in the morning when he hears he soft knock on his door. He hasn’t slept; in fact he’s stayed up drinking most of his liquor cabinet and when he opens the door and she’s smiling in this nervous way she gets when things are tense, the bourbon makes him see two of her.

 

“Danny, we _cannot_ keep fighting like this, I swear I’m going to lose my mind.”

 

He’s too drunk to understand much of anything aside from the fact that he’s missed her. And she doesn’t complain when he drags her inside, pulls her against him as the door slams shut.

 

In fact, she kisses him with equal fervor, an almost desperation in the way she pulls at his clothes.

 

They land on the bed with grunts of exertion, and sighs of contentment.

 

He kisses her neck and she exhales, her hand in his hair, his name on her lips. It’s hazy and intense, and hot as hell. He doesn’t even fight her when she rolls them over and pins him to the mattress. He just follows, sits up and shoves her sweater up and over her head, feasting on her flesh as he palms both her breasts heartily, groaning while he mouths the mounds and she arches into him, moaning and rolling her hips down against his crotch.

 

He tugs at the thin layer of lace that hugs the cups of her brassiere, and she would be fine with it if it were one of her Target bras, but this one was expensive, so she reaches for the clasp and the thing slides right off her before she flings it off the bed somewhere.

 

Danny groans his appreciation, lunging forward to mouth one breast, then the other, using both his tongue and teeth freely to encourage Mindy’s nipples into hardened, little peaks.

 

“I’m sorry about what I said, babe, I didn’t mean it,” Danny mumbles against the hollow space between Mindy’s rib cage.

 

She sighs, arching into his mouth, his tongue hot on her skin. She hears him begin to mumble another apology before shushing him by drawing his face upwards to kiss him. She sucks his bottom lip, smirking when he groans in return, digging his fingers into her hips while he tugs her forward.

 

The zipper of his jeans creates this delicious little friction against her yoga pants and she groans gutturally, dragging her lips down his chin, and then flicking his upper lip with her tongue. He groans again, she smiles. He’s always been a sucker for that.

 

All the tension and animosity from their fight earlier dissipates with the shedding of their clothing. This always seems to do it.

 

It used to worry them, though they’d never voice their concern that they seem to connect best with their clothes off. But now, it’s just a plus.  

 

Her palm finds the headboard in a loud smack as he leaves open-mouthed kisses along her abdomen once he’s flipped her on her back, raking his teeth against the sensitive skin of her left hip.

 

She makes this sound like mewling that both sobers him up and makes him feel lightheaded. She’s breathing heavily as he gently parts her legs and kisses the inside of her thigh, then the other, sucking on the tender flesh there before he licks her slit once, slowly.

 

He opens her up with two fingers, and she can feel his breath against her cunt. She shoves at the headboard with both hands now, her breath caught in her throat the moment his tongue circles her clit. There is no slow build up, no warming her up to it, no preparation. He sucks and laps, quick little circles around the base of the pert little nub until she’s dripping wet and her hips are jutting quickly against his mouth.

 

She’s moaning and whimpering, her skin tingling all over, her legs shaking. Expletives come, and then the deafening, sharp, release the makes her voice all raspy and makes her back arch painfully off the mattress.

 

She’s hazy and panting as he kisses his way up her body, her head lulling to the side as he kisses the side of her neck and then her cheek, seeking her lips and finding them in a slow, heated kiss. She licks his tongue greedily, moaning softly at the distinct taste of herself in his mouth as she cradles him between her legs.

 

She whispers in his ear, things he’ll probably confess to father something or other first chance he gets, things that are dirty enough to make him feel guilty for weeks, and dirty enough to make him harder than he’s ever been when he’s this drunk.

 

She gasps when he’s inside her, sinks into the mattress with a pleased smile on her face. She’s pulsating around him, holding him in a wet, tight vice, groaning when he pulls back and then sinks in a little deeper.

 

He looks down at her, so still she could scream, when all she wants is for him make her forget what they were fighting about in the first place.

 

“Don’t hold back,” She pants up at him, raking her nails across his ass and grunting softly when this makes his hips jerk forward. “Just fuck me.”

 

He kisses her once more, and then positions himself so that he’s on his knees, lifting her hips onto his lap, and she knows she’s in trouble now.

 

“Oh, fuck,” She moans, partly at the change of angle, but mostly in expectation of what’s to come.

 

His thrusts are measured and steady for a few torturous moments before his hands brace the headboard and his forearms tense as the pace quickens and becomes avaricious, more purposeful.

 

It’s loud and dirty, and when Danny orders she touches herself, her hand shakes as it delves between their bodies to find her clit. She moves quickly, the tip of her middle finger circling expertly, assisting Danny in coaxing her over the edge. She cries out, a loud, whining exclamation of his name as she comes and her hips still, then jerk repeatedly as her orgasm rocks her fully.

 

She squeezes and releases, tight and so wet around Danny’s dick as she comes apart and dissolves him into nothing just the same.

 

His hands slip off the patted headboard before gingerly resting beside her, catching his breath for a brief moment before he sits up and she shifts to drape herself over him.

 

“I missed you.”

 

He smiles, kisses the top of her hair and sighs as he rests comfortably. His mouth opens to reply but they both gasp as the headboard gives out behind them and clanks hard against the wall with the alarming, obvious sound of wood splitting open.

 

She feels his breath hitch, and she can practically hear his teeth grinding in preparation for a rant at her expense, so quickly, before he can ruin it, she says, “Don’t.”

 

Danny clamps his mouth shut, exhales sharply through his nose, and is irritated, however, not enough to ignore this moment. So he leaves it. And he doesn’t even bring it up when she leaves hours later.

 

They graduate to full grown adults over the following weeks, learning to balance time for each other with everything else. It’s not so bad. Danny’s still got a countdown and Mindy still demands Facetime calls at least once a day, but it’s manageable.

 

The moment Danny learns he’s going to be a father, he’s proud of their growth, he’s scared and excited, but for the most part he’s so very proud that the time they’ve still got to manage seems like very little strife considering the life they have ahead now.

 


End file.
